So Long And Goodnight
by Shinn Asuka- Destiny's Warrior
Summary: One-shot.  Set before 'SING' - Before the Zone Six Killjoys set off to rescue Missile Kid, Party Poison makes a quick visit to someone. Based on the Danger Days universe by My Chemical Romance.


**So Long And Goodnight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Chemical Romance or their respective Killjoys. I do, however, have OCs in here that are based upon, and shared, by myself, my good friends, and some of my fellow members of fanfiction net. Please, if for any reason, you would like to use these characters for your own works, drop me a pm and let me know ^_^~

**Author's Note: **This is a one-shot fic is set before the 'Sing' video. It is also set after my two fics, '_Memory_' and 'The Aftermath Is Secondary'. If you haven't already read them, please spare a moment to read (and review) before continuing onto this story as it will make more sense that way ^_^~  
>These Killjoy fics I am working on are on par with <em>Wolfbane17<em>. Please check out her fics, '_Five Times Someone Saved Party Poison_' and "_Keep Running_" as there are intertwining plots that occur in our fanfictions.  
>Lastly, many thanks to everyone that has left reviews on my previous two Killjoy fanfics! I really appreciate reviews so please leave me reviews as you read along – seriously, reviews make my day, give me inspiration and give me a sense of satisfaction that I'm doing something right XD They also spur me on to continue updating and writing! :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>Gone.<p>

Missile Kid was gone.

Taken away by that bastard Korse.

Party Poison narrowed his eyes, his hands tightening on the steering wheel, putting his foot down harder on the gas pedal, unable to remove Korse's smirking face from his mind: That horrible leer that the bald Exterminator fixed him with as he held the struggling Missile Kid in his iron grip.

_"Keep running."_

Korse's venomous words still rang through Party Poison's ears, causing the Killjoy to grit his teeth, accelerating the Trans-Am even more as he sped down the deserted highway. They were running short of time. Missile Kid could be running out of time.

But this had to be done.

In the Diner back in Zone Six, Party Poison was more than aware that Jet Star, Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul were all still cleaning out their rooms as quickly and quietly as they could. The Zone Six leader had finished taking down his various pictures, sketches and notes a few hours ago, stacking them neatly on his desk. He had left his yellow bandana on the side. Missile Kid could have it when she came back from Battery City. Hell, if she was really lucky, maybe he would still be around to give it to her himself.

But he doubted that.

To some extent, he knew the others felt the same too.

That's why he had to do this.

Easing his foot off the gas pedal, Party Poison could not help but give a small smile as he pulled in to one of the disused ambulance bays, nodding a polite greeting at the figure standing by the emergency room entrance. Turning off the engine, the red haired Killjoy took a moment to run his hand across the photograph that was taped to the dashboard, giving a small, slightly anguished smile. "I'll be back soon, Missile Kid..." he mumbled quietly before getting out of the Trans-Am.

"Good thing you radioed ahead, Party Poison. Everyone else is still asleep at this ungodly hour of the morning."

"Sorry about calling in so suddenly and early, Sugar Fiend," Party Poison offered her a smile as he approached the red and black haired Killjoy. "I won't be staying long. Got some business to attend to."

"I see..." Sugar Fiend's voice was soft as she led the Zone Six leader into the building, securing the main door behind her again. She glanced at him briefly. "I heard what happened. With Missile Kid. I'm sorr-"

"Not your fault," Party Poison interjected as they walked. "But thanks for your concern," he quirked a lopsided smile. "So, what were you doing up so early anyway, Fiend? You sounded pretty awake when you answered the radio."

This time it was Sugar Fiend's turn to give Party Poison the slanted smile. The red haired Killjoy blinked at her for a moment before he grimaced in realisation. "Still getting sick in the mornings, huh?"

Sugar Fiend's reply was a small sigh and a nod. "Unfortunately so," she replied, glancing at one of the clocks as they walked out of the emergency department and to the stairs. "Even at half past one in the morning."

"Uh, yeah... Sorry for the visiting hours being so awkward..." Party Poison frowned as they walked.

Sugar Fiend waved her left hand dismissively, her right arm still bandaged, covering the healing ray gun burn. "It's fine," she gave the red haired Killjoy a tired smile. "Like I said, I was up anyway. And I will to find some painkillers."

"But you're on the mend, right?"

"Well, I haven't fallen apart yet," Sugar Fiend grinned. "And it doesn't hurt as much when I laugh anymore. So definitely on the mend," she glanced back at the Zone Six leader. "So, what brings you here tonight, Party? I mean, you didn't sound your usual self over the radio. And I'm sure that this is a little more than just a courtesy call, right?"

"That easy to tell, huh?" Party Poison gave a soft short. "If it's alright with you, could we talk somewhere private? I mean, I know you said that everyone else is asleep but I don't want to take any risks."

Sugar Fiend blinked at the Zone Six leader's words, tilting her head at him. "Uhm... Okay..." she frowned. "I have to say that I don't like how this conversation might be going."

Party Poison's response was somewhat grim. "You probably won't if I'm honest with you."

The Zone Seven leader paused mid-step, looking up at the red haired Killjoy. Dark brown eyes met Party Poison's green-brown ones, searching for any kind of hints into whatever could be behind this particular visit, unable to fight the sinking feeling in her gut. After a few minutes of silent searching, she let out a sigh, running a hand through her red and black hair. "C'mon," she nodded, starting to walk down the long corridor, her boots echoing with each step. "We can go to my room."

Party Poison nodded his head, following the female Killjoy. Even though the Zone Seven base did not appear as big from the outside, every other corridor looked almost identical on the inside. And despite the fact that this was not his first time visiting the Zone Seven hospital, he was glad that he was not on his own, navigating his way around. Whilst he was thankful that the Zone Seven Killjoys were resourceful enough to make a hospital their base – therefore protecting what little medical supplies they could for fellow Killjoys – the environment was still somewhat creepy for him.

Needless to say, he was considerably relieved when he saw the familiar yellow motorbike parked against one side of a dimly-lit corridor, knowing that the Zone Seven leader's room was just around the corner.

"I take it those food cravings may have kicked in?" Party Poison could not help but give a warm smile as he entered Sugar Fiend's room, noticing the empty cans of Power Pup lined up on a shelf.

At his words, Sugar Fiend's cheeks flushed a little. "I guess you could say that," she scuffed the floor with her foot. "I mean, you didn't want something to eat or drink, did you?"

"Nah, I'm good," Party Poison waved a hand dismissively. "Like I said, I won't be able to stay for too long."

"Right," Sugar Fiend gave a nod of her head, pulling out a chair and gesturing towards it. "Have a seat, Party," a small smile. "I'm sure you have enough time to sit, don't you?"

Party Poison gave a short laugh and nod before taking a seat in the chair, watching as Sugar Fiend sat down on the edge of her bed, facing him. She ruffled the red hair at the back of her head, stifling a yawn before taking a small breath and tilting her head at him, her expression a mixture of quizzical and concern. "So, what's playing on your mind?" she asked, smiling in an attempt to lighten the mood. "What brings the great Party Poison of Zone Six to my humble abode at..." a glance at her clock. "Quarter to two in the early hours of the morning?"

Despite how he was currently feeling, Party Poison could not help but give a small smile at the Zone Seven leader's words. "You make me sound like royalty, Fiend."

"Well, you _do _have a rather notable reputation, Mister Poison," Sugar Fiend flashed a grin. "Even more so than the rest of us Zone leaders. You and the other Fabulous Killjoys are four of Better Living Industries' most wanted people..." her voice trailed off, along with her smile as realisation flashed across her dark brown eyes. "Is that why they took Missile Kid?"

"We're not sure," Party Poison frowned. "It happened pretty fast..." his brow furrowed, partially from recalling the painful memories and partially from having to admit that he had made a mistake. Much like the other Killjoys, Party Poison pretty much hated to show any sign – or signs – of weakness.

Sugar Fiend watched the red haired Killjoy carefully, thinking about what to say and how to say it. Eventually, she exhaled. "You're going after Missile Kid, aren't you?"

Party Poison held her gaze for a moment before he nodded his head. "Yeah..."

She bit her lip. "Battery City?"

Another nod. "Yeah..."

"I see..." Sugar Fiend cast her gaze towards the floor, contemplating. After a moment, she stood up, taking a few steps to grab her purple leather trench coat from the back of her door. Slipping it on, she noticed the red haired Killjoy still sat in the chair, regarding her with an arched eyebrow.

"What?" she cocked her head as she picked up her ray gun from her bedside table, slotting the weapon into her leg holster.

Party Poison let out a sigh. He should have figured something like this was going to happen. "The Zone Seven Killjoys aren't coming with us, Fiend."

"I didn't say they were."

Party Poison frowned, finally standing from his seat. "That includes you, Sugar Fiend."

The Zone Seven leader stopped in her tracks, turning to face him. "Party, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself," she told him, her voice stern. "And if you're going to Battery City, to get Missile Kid, why shouldn't I come with you? Let's not forget that there's somebody else there who needs jail breaking besides Missile."

Another exhale from the Zone Six leader. Once again, he should have seen this coming. However, his current judgement was somewhat clouded by the desperation to retrieve the youngest Killjoy in Zone Six from Better Living Industries. Maybe this visit was also a good wake-up call for him, before he did anything reckless and stupid.

And even more crazy than what they were about to do.

"Look, Fiend, I'm sorry," Party Poison closed the gap between them within a couple of steps, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Everything's a kind of blur at the moment. Everyone's still somewhat shocked about what happened," he gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "But that doesn't mean I've forgotten about Sonic Zombie, alright?"

"I know that," Sugar Fiend pouted. "Just let me come with you though. Strength in numbers and all that jazz. Plus, whilst you guys look for Missile Kid, I can look for Sonic Zombie."

"It's too dangerous, Fiend," the red haired Killjoy insisted, his grip not relenting from her shoulders. "This isn't some random raid. We're going to BL/Ind's headquarters in Battery City. It's going to be top security. We can't risk losing anyone."

"But you can risk your own lives?" Sugar Fiend's pout had turned into a frown. "Party, this is ridiculous! You're talking as if...!" her dark brown eyes widened in a mixture of emotions before she furrowed her eyebrows, an uncomprehending look upon her face, her next words barely above a whisper. "As if you're not coming back."

And there it was.

The main reason behind his visit tonight.

The grim fact that he had been dreading telling her – or anyone else for that matter.

A drop of moisture on his hand startled him out of his musings. Party Poison glanced down at Sugar Fiend, removing a hand from her shoulder to gently wipe the moisture from the corner of her eyes, cringing when she flinched slightly at his touch.

The red haired Killjoy swallowed uncomfortably, unable to take his eyes away from the tearful dark brown eyes before him, looking up at him with a mixture of emotions: Sadness, anger, confusion...

...And hurt.

It was the last identified feeling that brought a sharp pang to the Zone Six leader's chest. He had not come all this way at such an odd hour of the night just to upset someone.

_Why did you come here, Party Poison? Do you even know for yourself?_

"You're not planning to come back, are you?"

Sugar Fiend's repeating question pulled Party Poison from his thoughts once again. She was still standing there, looking up at him with that same expression.

Party Poison let out a small sigh, closing his eyes for a moment, struggling to think of the right words to say. "Fiend," his voice was soft. "None of us are sure if we are going to make it out of there. No Killjoy has ever successfully infiltrated BL/Ind Headquarters, let alone made it out alive. But we've got to try."

"Then why won't you take me with you?" Sugar Fiend insisted. "Like I said before, if you're going to attempt such a feat, you're going to need any backup you can get."

A frown tugged at the corners of the Zone Six leader's lips: The Zone Seven Killjoy sure seemed persistent.

"Fiend," his words were more firm this time. "You can't come with us. You can't just leave the rest of the Zone Seven Killjoys like this. It's just too dangerous for you."

"Dangerous?" Sugar Fiend echoed, cocking her head to one side, taking a step backwards. "Isn't it a little too late to be worrying about danger? Bloody hell, Party, I'm a Killjoy and don't you forget that!"

Green-brown eyes widened and Party Poison was glad for good reflexes as he managed to grab Sugar Fiend's wrist just in time to intercept a slap to the face. Jaw set, he narrowed his eyes at her, gripping her wrists tighter as a silent message to let her know that he was serious. After a moment, he released his grip slightly – still not completely letting go of her wrist – exhaling heavily though his nostrils.

"I'm going to put that down to hormones and mood swings," he said slowly, watching her with an air of caution. "Which brings me to justify the main reason why you can't come with us," he closed the gap even more between them, his free hand reaching forward to rest tentatively against her lower abdomen. "I know you would be willing to risk your life, Fiend. But don't forget you have to look after more than just yourself now," he offered her a soft smile that felt horribly out of place. "And that is why you can't come with us."

Party Poison's green-brown eyes regarded the other Killjoy's reaction carefully, part of him wary in case the Zone Seven decided to lash out at him again. He felt a mixture of thankfulness and worry when no blow came.

Sugar Fiend was silent as she let Party Poison's words sink in to her tired mind. Part of her was still seething a little from not being able to follow the Fabulous Killjoys to Battery City. It was another lost chance to find Sonic Zombie. And yet, she was starting to see things from the red haired Killjoy's point of view; which gave rise to another feeling...

"It's just that I feel so helpless..." she sighed, looking up at the Zone Six leader. "And if something happens to you guys..."

"If something happens to us, it won't be your fault." Party Poison said, his hands going back to hold Sugar Fiend's shoulders gently, a comforting smile upon his face.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Sugar Fiend sighed, not looking at him. "What if you don't come back?"

Party Poison's response was simple.

"Carry on," he told her. "The cause shouldn't stop just because we aren't there. Make sure the Killjoys stay true to each other and continue on against Better Living Industries," he gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Carry on in our place and never give up. No matter what happens," he gave a short chuckle. "And don't be too disappointed if all of us come back without a scratch."

Despite the flood of shocking news, Sugar Fiend managed a soft snort and a roll of her eyes. "Just make sure you stop by and say hi on your way back from Battery City," she told him. "Any medical supplies you need will be on the house."

"I'll hold you to your words, Sugar Fiend," the red haired Killjoy grinned before he glanced at the clock, his smile fading as he let out a sigh. "I have to get going now... And you need to get some rest."

Another roll of her dark brown eyes at him. "And just how am I supposed to get any rest after hearing all of this?"

Party Poison cringed a little at her words. She did have a valid point. After all, to say he dropped a verbal bombshell at some ungodly hour of the morning and was somewhat of an understatement.

The red haired Killjoy nodded towards the bed. "Just try and get some rest, Fiend," he told her. "You're going to need it," a small smile. "Especially if you're already losing sleep because you're still being sick," he gave her a gentle nudge towards the bed. "Go on, Fiend. I can see myself out."

Sugar Fiend let out a sigh, glancing at her bed and then back at Party Poison. Without thinking, she closed what little gap there was between them, wrapping her arms around him, closing her eyes for a moment. "You better make sure you come back, Party Poison," she said, her voice slightly muffled against the red haired Killjoy's chest. "All of you better come back or I'll kill you myself."

"Can't make any promises but I'll do my best," Party Poison held onto the Zone Seven Killjoy, petting her black and red hair softly. "And if I can find Sonic Zombie, I will do my very best to bring him back," he started to guide her towards the bed. "But I really have to get going now. And you really need to get some rest."

"You can't stay another five minutes?" Sugar Fiend's voice kept its unnaturally subdued tone as she allowed herself to be led towards her bed. "I mean, if you won't be letting me see you out, at least stay a little longer?"

Party Poison exhaled a little. "Fiend..."

"Please, Party?" Sugar Fiend glanced up at him, her eyes pleading. "It will help me sleep better."

Another sigh from the red haired Killjoy. "No more than five minutes, alright? I don't want to be late ack. Especially if the others are waiting for me," he gave a lopsided expression. "I didn't really tell them where I was going."

"Sneaking out on the sly, huh?" Sugar Fiend managed a small smile, unzipping and removing her steel-capped New Rock boots, reclining onto her bed. "Afraid that Kobra will tell on you to Mummy Jet and Daddy Ghoul?"

Party Poison chuckled, moving his chair next to her bed, taking his seat there. "Fun Ghoul is probably the last person you would ask for any parenting tips," he snickered. "If we're all still around when the baby's born, you might want to keep him or her away from Ghoul. I have a feeling he's quite the bad influence."

"Duly noted," Sugar Fiend snickered before she let out a small huff. "See? How am I supposed to sleep? You've made me restless now."

"Excuses, excuses," Party Poison waved a hand dismissively. "I mean, what are you going to do if you still haven't fallen asleep by the time your five minutes are up?"

The amused look left Sugar Fiend's face, only to be replaced by a pout. "Not sleep, I guess?"

Party Poison drew in a deep breath through his nose before exhaling it in the same manner. "You can be so stubborn sometimes, Sugar Fiend," he rolled his eyes before an amused look crossed his face. "Well, would if help if I told you a bedtime story? Or sang you a lullaby?"

"Sing."

Party Poison blinked. "Huh?"

"Sing," Sugar Fiend repeated, a little louder this time. "When I can't sleep, I like to listen to music," she cast a small smile in his direction. "You have a somewhat unique voice. And before you try and deny it, I've heard you humming and singing lightly to yourself before. Back when you let me stay in your room to recover a few weeks ago," her cheeks flushed slightly. "I kinda pretended to be asleep."

Her mildly flustered confession managed to leave Party Poison feeling a little embarrassed that he had been caught off guard during his random creative musings. It also brought about another feeling; a need to protect the Zone Seven Killjoy, especially giving her tendencies to be reckless in times of danger. And considering her current condition, the urge to keep her safe and happy was stronger. Particularly if he was not even sure if he was going to be able to visit her again anytime soon.

The red haired Killjoy leaned back in his chair, mulling things over in his head.

Sugar Fiend fidgeted in her bed, trying to get comfortable. She was pleasantly surprised at the faint humming of a tune that came from the Zone Six leader. The soft melodies of Party Poison's voice were soothing. The red and black haired Killjoy visibly relaxed against the mattress of the bed as Party Poison's hums soon turned into a faint, acoustic song.

"_...We are so far from you._

_Burning on,_

_Just like a match you strike to incinerate..."_

The Zone Seven leader smiled a little as she listened to Party Poison sing softly. His voice was the same as she had always remembered, and it was oddly pleasant to hear gentleness behind his usually brash-sounding voice. Besides, as much as she was not going to admit to him, she had heard his song before. The Atlantic Ocean was not a barrier when it came to spreading music across the globe. And yet, even though she had been familiar with the lyrics and the tune before, without the lively thrumming of drums and electric vibes of guitars, it sounded so different.

"_Came a time,_

_When every star fall brought you to tears again..."_

Party Poison continued to sing softly, still sat in his chair as he glanced around the room before leaning back into his seat a little. The churning feeling in his gut was starting to return. A feeling of foreboding. He tried hard to push the dread from his mind as he turned his attention back towards the red and black haired Killjoy, noticing that her eyes had finally fluttered closed. The Zone Six Killjoy watched her quietly before he rose from his chair, leaning over her.

"_Can you hear me?_

_Are you near me?_

_Can we pretend to leave and then,_

_We'll meet again..."_

He paused for a moment to brush some of the dark strands of her hair from her face, unable to hold back a bittersweet smile: She looked so young and carefree. Part of him wondered if this was how she would have always looked if BL/Ind had not screwed the world up so spectacularly.

Party Poison's fingers reached out tentatively to touch Sugar Fiend's lower abdomen, pulling away as she stirred a little in her sleep. The red haired Killjoy stood straight, a pained expression upon his face. He really did not know if he was going to see her again after tonight. Hell, he was not sure if he was going to see any of the other Killjoys that he had met along his travels.

But as much as he hated to admit it, for some horrible reason, this felt almost like a goodbye.

Letting out a small sigh, Party Poison turned and headed for the door, still singing softly as he opened it and stepped through, closing it gently behind him before making his way back to the Trans-Am.

"_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay._

_So long and goodnight,_

_So long and goodnight..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end of this particular one-shot. Thank you so much for reading! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! **

**I'm not entirely sure what the next move will be, but hopefully I will have another Killjoys fic up soon!**


End file.
